thespritersuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
IronKuzoniki
" It's a large gap I have to overcome in order to be fully equal to the others, but I think with enough effort and training I can make it " - Iron Kuzoniki Appearance Height: 4'10 ( roundabout) Weight : 124 Ibs Currently, Iron is a wingless dragon of a darker grey and some sort of blue with a red helmet, small shoulder pads and claws as well as a belt. The feet result in 2 claws each while the hands have 2 finger-claws and a thumb claw making it posssible for him to use weapons and grab things as well as writing etc. etc. . His helmet doesn't seem to be an actual part of his body, yet nobody found out how to detach it, not even Iron himself. The helmet seems to be of the same material as the claws, the belt and the shoulder pads, which seems to be a substance known as Coronium, ''a solid, heat and cold-resistant metal which can be found in the Stratos Mountains on Ferron. Coronium is even more solid than diamonds and cannot even cut by laser. It is also a material, that is very light, making Iron's equipment about 10 Ibs only. Only few know how to forge it. Personality Iron is a usually friendly spriter who has no particular grudge against anyone. Once there is a debate or some topic that hits a weak spot in him, he can get very sensitive ( yeah, Deefak there you have it -.-). But after some time he will eventually make up his mind and calls the situation to an end before further escalation, even though he has to accept, that he's in fact the last one to recognize him being responsible and over-sensitive. Apart from that he likes to have battles every now and then, but however doesn't do very well against the stronger spriters. He loses rather often, and could not pull a clear victory yet against anyone. Though his best battles resulted in draws, having him and his enemy defeated at the same time. This was however, before he turned into his current Steel/ Dragon form . Iron can be creative at times and has proven that several times in the past, though his deeds weren't really recognized by anyone. The other spriters see him as a companion who is actually there... but at the same time very unspectecular , though there doesn't seem to be any deeper hostile attitudes towards him. The spriter that Iron feels the most connected with is Cyber ( aka Cyberblade99x ). Iron doesn't know why that is the case, but he and cyber seem to get along quite good and they often exchange ideas and ask about each others opinions. At the same time he sees a rival in Cyber AND in Acheron ( formerly known as Silva ). He tries to work hard to catch up with them but it's very difficult for him, since the others improve their abilities aswell, which causes a gap between Iron and most other spriters which is only hard to fill. He tries to improve the relations towards all the other spriters aswell, but has a had time since they have been stuck around for much longer than Iron, who is actually one of the newest spriters in the bunch around Neox, Maka, Flare, Cyber and the others. Yet he is rather optimistic when it comes to that. Past events His most successful event eventually was his participation in Burnanator's winter tournament more than a year ago, where he eventually defeated some of the favourites of the tourney with a mix of few skill, few to zero experience and a big part of luck, even being able to defeat the feared Umby in the final battle, after he once lost to him in the group battle round. During that time, he was in his longest used form of that time, being a strong armored, winged berserk, with huge claws and good defenses, with the powers of a Electric/ steel typing . Friends/ Allies / Companions CyberBlade99X , Arctus Dracon , Piptinasadventures , Neox Xayus ( before she got evil ), DiamondFreak22 , Darkrai-X , Makashu Madaki , Flare Sentripio Zemaki , Neon Björn, Acheron [ basically every spriter yeah ] Battle Abilities and more Name : Iron Kuzoniki Nickname : The Metal Lord Type: Dragon / Steel ''"As a change to the previous state of mine, my body slightly altered, and I turned into a Steel type once again.'' This form marking my current max of power - yet still not powerful enough to protect everyone completely- is extremely fast. I did not get used to this new body and its ability to the fullest , thus limiting my curent power even more. It seems that I have control over steel and are able to manipulate it to my hearts consent. My previous ability of Ice manipulation made it alot easier for me to enter the field of steel manipulation more easily. I can create weapons and constructs of all kind from nowhere - however only to a lmited stage which I'm trying to improve as I train myself . I'm not completely ready to talk about how this happened yet, but I will show everyone some day, by transferring my memories onto a hologram device, so everybody will know what happened back there on Ferron"' __________________________________________________________________________________ Iron is a spriter of quite decent defense stats, high speed and an even higher physical attack, yet not being able to match the speed of most of the other spriters. He has the ability of Steel manipulation allowing him to create weapons and constructs from metal and bending already existing items and weapons and control them completely. Having this ability, he is NOT able to influence robot's and computer-like beings, as well as steel type pokémon, which he is currently trying to find out why. However, he is not only capable of steel manipulation, but also knows how to focus dragonic energy and use it to his advantage, being able to create some weapons from it or fireing the energy in beams or waves to have a more ranged moveset. When he combines the two powers , he can create powerful attacks that have a wider range and hit more than one enemy at once. He can use the dragon energy to levitate and fly aswell. His ability and typing really comes in handy . The ability "Pure Soul" prevents Iron from decreasing stats and status conditions. He has quite a large arsenal of weapons, which he can summon from outta nowhere , as his body can produce metal making it able for him to produce a large amount of weapons in no time. Most of the time he weilds Naginata's or gigantic Hammers to slice open or smack down his opponents. However, he has a Signature Weapon, the "Azuronium Splytter" . It is a one-soded giant Axe, whose blade consists of Coronium and a metal that can only be found in the dimension of Cyber's sprite world. The pole is of a metal with the color of Silver but a durability and strenght that is unmatched, that's why it is sometimes called White Obsidian. However, if I would accidently hit a companion or myself with it, the pole will bend so that only enemies can get hurt and leave me and my companions unharmed. It can cut through Air, entire mountains, bones and flesh, but fails at Androids, Robots and Reptiles for a reason I don't know. Moveset will follow here AND on DeviantArt aswell as in an update video on Youtube when the time has come. Category:Spriter